Talk:Koios
Helpful Solo Ideas Atma of Cloak and Dagger really makes the fight go easier! On a NIN 90 with capped eva and several Emp +2 armor pieces I could ALWAYS keep up Utsusemi: Ni. Without C&D I was often forced to use Utsusemi: Ichi a few times, and was taking nearly 400dmg when Ichi didn't go off in time. I also always now equip Atma of the Gnarled Horn due to its added Crit Hit rate and Agi for added evasion. For my last Atma I choose Atma of the Razed Ruins do to the added Dex, crit hit rate and crit hit dmg. With these 3 Atma I can safely solo this VNM in about 8-10min, depending upon the # of times he uses stoneskin. Depending upon how risky you like to make things Atma of the Ebon Hoof would ensure you survived it's 2hr, but at the expense of a slower kill. So far, I've taken out Koios about 15 times with it only using its 2hr ability twice. Varying immunity to enfeebling effects I've noticed this NM does not consistantly resist the same enfeebling spells every time. I've managed to land Slow II and Dispel on some fights consistently, while on others not even Paralyze II will land. Perhaps it has something to do with his , but I haven't been able to pin it down yet. --Seedling 16:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo Very easy solo for any evasion job. Even without an evasion atma, any job that can put together a decent evasion set and Utsusemi can solo this easily. It has no regular abilities that go through shadows, no abilities that take multiple shadows, and does not double attack. The only exception is on Earthsday when it gains access (though rarely uses) to the Titan 2 Hour - Earthen Fury, which can do near 3000 damage. Just avoid fighting on Earthsday, and there's no danger. --KodoReturns 07:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) NIN/WAR solo, good evasion set. all TP moves can be absorbed with utsusemi. stronger on Earthsday, also gains access to 2hrs on earthsday.(though i've only seen it once) gains a slow aura while Earth Ward Stoneskin is in effect, Aura goes away once his stoneskin is gone.(non-dispelable) it is also possible to stand out of range of his aura(aura range is 4.9 yalms, so stand 5 yalms or further, max being 5.9) hits nin for 400-500, with enstone hitting for 40ish. havent parsed it but i would say he has 30k HP or more... overall easy fight It's definately not true that he only uses Earthen Fury on Earthsday. he just used it on Thundersday on me. Was on SMN90, was pretty easy solo up until that point. -- Herby Can verify that it certainly -does- use Earthen Fury outside of Earthsday, and it can use it MULTIPLE TIMES. Do not be fooled if he uses it once, as he CAN use it a second time. Screenshots taken for proof if needed. -KittyhawkZ 23:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Very easy solo on PUP/NIN with WHM automaton (that isn't even necessary). Fought it twice, not in earthsday, and never used 2H. I don't know whether it does use 2H outside of earthsday or not, but I think there has to be something thet triggers it to do it. Both my fights were rather long and it had plenty of time to use it. --Taim Meich 17:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Earthen Fury will hit out of party people stay way back.lol found out hard way. Used 2hr twice in one fight vs me on lightningsday. 1st one almost killed me and was the 1st tp move of the fight. 2nd one was after a few other random titan ws and was the same mob, same fight. I hit the floor. --Tebryn 22:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I Haven't attempted this NM yet but while reading through the thread, I noticed that people have experienced stronger versions on earthday. Some have also experienced it on Thundersday. I think a possible explaination of this is the fact that Earth is strong to Thunder. In ancy case, I'll avoid solo'ing on those 2 days, if I'm pressed for time. Andoras 15:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Andoras/Valefor I doubt the preceding comment, must have soloed him more than a hundred times. He sometimes feels stronger, or more accurate, but nothing that would be outside of randomness. Had the worst one ever on an ice day. Random is very hard for humans to accept, lol. Aphugel 23:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Solo: PUP/NIN Atma: Gnarled Horn; Razed Ruins; Plaguebringer; Long fight solo, but very easy. Used Soulsoother head, noticed that with a Scanner attached, Sancho (automaton) didn't attempt to cast any enfeebles and used only heals. Had Flashbulb equipped which helped greatly as Koios seems to have average accuracy. Never used his 2-Hour, and only used Stoneskin once when HP was around 30-40% which took a good 3-4 minutes to break. ~Sanjo, Titan Server Bst solo using RR/DG/Earth Wyrm; note it will use its 2hr Earthen Fury if you get within 20 of your pet (dmg avg 2.7k to me, very little to pet).--Endlesspath 07:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo on THF/NIN with max evasion merits: AF3+1 gear on most of the time+ boxers mantle(Atheling on some fights did not make a difference to it being able to hit me). Atma of RR/GH/Lion. 10-15 mins fight. Used 2 hr 1/6 when a random BST joined me for the seals. Also of late havent seen it pop around Flux2/near entrance area. I never seem to get directions near entrance area after the recent update. -- Bamoine Fastest Solo on mnk/war or mnk/dnc- about 3 min fight. Aphugel 21:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) PLD.RDM Solo Easily solo'd as 99 PLD/RDM. Used Creed +2 minus the armet and add a Zelus Tiara. I used Almace, but this can be done even with just Vorpal Blade/Atonement. Atma used were Atma of the Apocalypse for Triple Attack, Quick Magic and Reraise. Atma of the Razed Ruins for Critical Hit rate and damage and Atma of the Earth Wyrm for the Superior Earth Resist. Protect V, Shell IV, Phalanx and Stoneskin before you pop. Make sure you keep Barstone up at all times. Aquaveil can help keep stoneskin up more. Reprisal as you normally would. Phalanx is extremely valuable and will keep all Koios's melee attacks and Additional Effect: Earth Damage below 10 damage in most cases. It's a slow fight, but weaponskill when you can and keep your buffs up. Earthen Fury is inconsequential. You'll get the best results if you use Sentinel and Reprisal after you freshly cast Stoneskin to prolong the amount of time it stays up. ~Requiem Knight 00:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) BST99/DNC49 Solo Atmas used: Ducal Gaurd, Gnarled Horn Pet used: FaithfulFalcorr Pop Koios and instantly use fight on it. Pull to afar area and stand behind Koios at all times. It will barely ever be able to hit your pet, let alone do much damage with TP moves, hit for around 300 on BST, around 30 additional stone effect. No pet food required. Around a 10 minute fight. Gear used: 2x -10% pet damage taken axes + anwig salade -10% pet damage taken, BST AF3+1 legs.--Samukami (talk) 12:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC)